unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Cutter
Charlie Cutter is a British Fortune Hunter, a close associate and friend of Nathan Drake that appears in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, and was first recognized as an antagonist. He is voiced by Graham McTavish. Background Nothing is known about Charlie before Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. He has known Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan, as well as Chloe Frazer for a long time. It's also possible that he has met Elena Fisher, but not on good terms, due to one of Elena's comments later in the game. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception The Pelican Inn Cutter is first seen in Chapter 1 - Another Round , with Talbot and his men. He frisks Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan before the exchange takes place. As the exchange goes wrong, he starts a fight with Nate and Sully. When the heroes escape through the back door of the bar and into an ally, Cutter and more of his men await them outside. He beats Nate and throws him into garbage, while his men do the same to Sully, and then calls Nate a "typical yank". Right after Marlowe takes Nate's ring, Cutter shoots him into the chest, and then shoots Sully. Katherine Marlowe, angry with Cutter's actions, ditches him in the ally. After Marlowe, Talbot, and their men left the ally, Cutter tells Nate and Sully that it is clear, revealing that he is an ally. The Secret Library The three of them make their way to the library where they eavesdrop on Marlowe and Talbot, trying to work the Cipher disk with the forged ring, Nate was stole from her. When Katherine notices it is a fake, she realizes that Cutter had betrayed them. The three then fight their way out of the library, meet up with Chloe Frazer, and make it back to the hideout. They figure out that Lawerence had traveled to Syria and France. While Nate and Sully go to France, he and Chloe go to Syria. Syria They meet up with Sully and Nate, unexpectly at gunpoint with each other, for fear from Nate and Sully that Talbot had followed them. As they find a secert passage through stone pillars, Cutter is drugged by Talbot, giving him his gun and his journal. He becomes uneasy and starts getting figity and sensitive. Cutter, being claustrophobic, starts to freak out and becomes defensive when Nate touches him while trying to fit through a tight space. As Nate tries to get him to go through the second one, he gets very angry and starts getting into a fist-fight with Nate. Cutter eventually gains the advantage over Nate and starts choking him to death. Sully and Chloe then come to try to get Cutter off of Nate but fail. Sully resorts to shooting Cutter to stop him, but Chloe steps in and gets through to Cutter, making him realize that he is killing Nate. Cutter stops and withdraws from the effect of the drug. As they make their way out of the museum, they are encountered by Talbot and his men at gunpoint. Talbot, still thinking that Cutter is drugged, commands him to point his gun at the Nate. Talbot orders Cutter to pull the trigger, Cutter, pretending to be drugged, shoots at Talbot, hitting him, but not killing him. Then Nate, Sully, and Chloe escape by jumping off a platform, but as Nate jumps off, it collapses, making it impossible for Cutter to get across. Marlowe and Talbot trap Cutter in the corner that he is, and then surround him with gasoline and ignite it. Cutter having only one way out, jumps off the ledge, breaking his leg from the fall. Nate, Sully, and Chloe assist him to a Tour Bus and escape from Katherine Marlowe's agents. With a broken leg, Chloe Frazer takes him home, concluding his role in the game. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer Cutter is on the heroes side in multiplayer and is buyable at Level 35. (He was on the villains side prior to the game's release, cleverly keeping the game spoiler-free.) Charlie Cutter is also seen at the end of Chapter 3 - Monastery in Co-op Objective flying the helicopter away from the Monastery. Personality Cutter looks like a common thug, but is very studious and loyal. He seems to be very claustrophobic' according to certain parts in the game where you squeeze through tight places. Before escaping the Citadel, Cutter shows signs of great care towards Nathan, Sully and Chloe by wanting them to give him a gun saying he'll kill Katherine and Talbot alone while the others escaped. He then later tells Nathan not to give up after Nate saved him, by saying he'd never forgive him. Possibly indicating he believes that Nate can find what he's after. Weapons *Para 9 Trivia * Cutter mentions how Chloe Frazer is the "best driver in the business", quoting Harry Flynn in the second game. * Cutter is also a name of a character in Jak X, another game from Naughty Dog.http://www.jakx-game.com/en_GB/ - Characters section * Cutter is the first 'good guy' that is voiced by Graham McTavish. The first antagonist he voiced was Zoran Lazarevic. * Cutter bares some resemblance to Zoran Lazarvic, with the reason that they have the same voice actor. * Cutter is claustrophobic, as first noticed in Chapter 4. * Although he at first seems like a common thug he is quite well educated, as he can be seen correcting Sully on Shakespeare - Sully: "Lead on, Macduff" Charlie: "For gods sake" Sully: "What!?" Charlie: "Lay on, it's lay on, Macduff". * Cutter also shows signs of knowledge of the London Underground before seeing the station and knowing where they are. * Apparently, Cutter hates getting wet as seen in the later half of "The Middle Way." Nate's quip directed at him is also a reference to the infamous "kitty got wet" line: "Aww, what's the matter, kitty doesn't like getting wet?" * If his mentioning of John Dee being the original 007 is any indication, Charlie might be a James Bond fan. * Charlie has a noticeable scar cutting through his left eyebrow, as well as one on the left side of his chin. * When Nate mentions T.E Lawrence before he became known as Lawrence of Arabia, Charlie responds by saying "Great Film". Refering to the 1962 film ''Lawrence of Arabia which depicts Lawrence's experiences in Arabia during the events of the first World War. * Charlie uses a pre-paid phone and believes that contract phones are a complete rip-off. * Before Chloe can try and talk Nate out of his adventure due to the danger of it all, mainly Cutter's broken leg, Cutter tells him to carry on as he'll never forgive him if he quits due to his injury. * Cutter also seems to be a proficient helicopter pilot, as he is seen at the end of the Monastery chapter of the Co-op campaign flying the escape helicopter. This is questionable however, as the co-op campaign may not be canon. * After Sully no longer trusts Charlie as they go through the caverns, Charlie remarks that if Sully "started to tell him about the rabbits he was done". This is a reference to John's Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men, where one of the protagonists, George, is forced to euthanize his mentally disabled friend, Lennie. * The Tarot card tucked into Charlie's jacket (found by Chloe) after he breaks his leg is quite significant, although it was never elaborated upon. Tarot cards are a popular form of divination often associated with the occult. The card found upon Charlie was "The Tower," which can represent many things, but is typically viewed as a bad omen symbolic of chaos, disruption, and events beyond one's control. It can be assumed that Cutter was meant to die at Marlowe's hands, but the fact that he fell from a towering height (just like the image on the card) can also be seen as a literal interpretation of his preordained fate. Marlowe's previous statement "... as if it were in the cards all along" also alludes to the fact that Charlie's fate was already chosen for him. * He is another slaphead in the series, the other being Lazarevic. * Like many other skins in multiplayer, he is not wearing the same color clothes as he did in singleplayer. If you change his shirt color to the second one, it will be correct. * Even though he's claustrophobic, he doesn't hesitate going through the narrow space in Chapter 2 - London Underground, but the co-op campaign isn't canon, however. * In multiplayer, Cutter's default color is red, which was never shown in single player campaign. The only colors that he is shown with were dark red and light green (which is automatically used in adventure co-op mode when he is playable). * Chloe seems to care for him because at Chapter 9- The Middle Way, she said that she will take care of him. Gallery Good_shot.png|Cutter shoots Nate Talbot has the journal.png|Charlie is drugged by Talbot Cutter and drake.png|Drake and Cutter Uncharted3_DrakesDeception.png|Charlie Cutter in multiplayer at Syria Cutter head.jpg|Cutter as he appears in the E3 Trailer Charlie Cutter.jpg CutterDD.jpg References Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Allies